Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image sensor, and in particular to an image sensor having a function of measuring the spectrum of non-polarized or polarized light.
Description of the Related Art
Image sensors have found wide application not only in digital cameras, but also in various mobile terminals such as cell phones. One kind of image sensor is a spectroscopic sensor used in spectrometers to measure a spectrum. By measuring a spectrum of light irradiated or reflected from an object, the characteristic features such as structure or composition of the object can be observed and analyzed.
A general spectroscopic sensor irradiates a subject with electromagnetic light from a visible light source, an infrared light source, or the like, and causes the reflected light or a light component shifted by Raman scattering to pass through a slit to be transmitted through or reflected by a grating. The spectroscopic sensor thereby obtains the signal intensity distribution in the wavelength direction.
However, the existing spectroscopic sensor is generally based on a plasma resonance structure, and can measure only the electromagnetic wave propagating in TM mode. In this regard, the present inventors provide a newly designed image sensor which cannot only capture images or videos, but also measure the spectrum of non-polarized or polarized light.